


Ghost Nip (Danny Phantom)

by RheaRoy_Hunter



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter
Summary: Drugs are bad, m'kay?
Kudos: 38





	Ghost Nip (Danny Phantom)

"Argh!"   
A pained cry echoed from the halfa's mouth as his black jumpsuit clad body collided with a brick wall, his arms and legs askew. The sudden counter attack has startled him, leaving no time for him to turn intangible.   
Danny Phantom groaned as his body fell to the concrete pavement, his ghostly white hair mangled with dirt and grim as he rolled across the ground. 

"There's a lot more where that came from, punk." Growled the grey skinned ghost, his luminous green eyes glaring at the ghost boy while his shadow lurked behind him menacingly. 

"Can't you just leave me alone for once, Johnny?" Danny panted, his messy bangs hidding his glowing green irises from view. His head was bent down and he was on his hands and knees, chest rising ans falling unevenly, more out of exhaustion rather than lack of breath. While in ghost form, oxygen wasn't nearly as important as it was while in human form. 

"Can't do that, punk." Johnny Thirteen smirked, as he watched Danny fruitlessly attempt to tackle his shadow. The teenager scowled at the blonde ghost, grinding his teeth as Johnny Thirteen's shadow lunged at him ferociously.   
But this time Danny was ready. He rolled onto his back, firing a blinding ectobeam at the shadow with his right hand, the other shading his eyes from the bright, fluorescent-green light. The shadow screamed in agony, dissolving into mist. 

The ghost boy unhooked the Fenton Thermos from his silver-white belt, uncapping it and aiming it directly at Johnny, whose eyes widened. His attempt to avoid it's blue-white light was in vain as he was sucked into the dark abyss of the Thermos. 

Danny blew a cyan vapor from the brim of the Thermos before replacing the cap, similar to how a cowboy would blow the end of his gun after an intense shoot down. He looked up towards the night sky, the inky black making a perfect backdrop for the twinkling balls of hydrogen that floated a millions of light years away from Earth.   
The full moon was bright and shining, it's silver glow lighting the night just enough to see by. 

Sighing, the teen hero jumped into the air, legs merging into a waving spectral tail ad he began to speed towards his home. 

Danny fazed though his bedroom, allowing the well-known feeling of the white rings to run along his body, changing him back into Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton.   
Not even bothering to change into his pajamas, the now raven haired male flopped onto his bed face first, his limbs sprawled everywhere. 

Within seconds, Danny was asleep. 

《DP: GN》  
Several days had past since he had captured Johnny Thirteen, who had been realised back into the Ghost Zone, and only the Box Ghost had made an appearance since then. 

"Danny, you need to calm down." His gothic best friend, Samantha 'Sam' Madison, attempted to relax the half ghost teen, who had seemed to grow extremely suspicious of the lack of ghost fights as of recently. 

"But what if they're planning something?"  
Sam sighed. 

"What could they possibly be planning?" The african-american known as Tucker Foley said, slightly glancing up from his PDA to look at his two best friends. "Doesn't Walker have most of your enemies locked up in his prison?" 

"Yeah..." Sighed Danny, sipping from his shlushie, despite it being winter; with his ice core he found the cold weather tolerable, preferring to wear thin-ish jumpers compared to the thick woolly coats of the rest of Amity Park. It certainly turned a lot of heads. He watched the golden gold of the sun against the pavement. It was mid-afternoon and the sun had already began to set. 

"Dude, it's the middle of winter." Sam shuddered, her breath fogging around her. "How can you go around in just a jumper while drinking a shlushie?" 

"I don't feel cold." Danny said intervened. He took another sip. 

"You're crazy!" Both Sam and Tucker looked at the ghost boy in bewilderment. The halfa shrugged. 

"I guess it just comes with being half ghost." 

"Still crazy." Tucker mumbled, looking back down at his PDA. Danny scowled at him.

"Gee, good to know my friends care about my mental health." Danny replied sarcastically as his enhanced hearing picked up the banter. 

He suddenly gasped, a cyan vapor escaping his lips as his blue eyes widened slightly. 

"OH COME ON!" Danny growled, eyes narrowing as he glanced around to see if anybody was about. Seeing nothing, he cried out, "I'M GOING GHOST!"  
Before he let the icey glow of his core form a white ring around him, which split, one travelling up his body and the other down. His red and white jumper, faded jeans and red sneakers became his signature black jumpsuit with its DP logo apon the chest, accompanied by silver-white boots, gloves and belt. His raven coloured hair became white while his baby blue irises became a piecing glowing green. 

Within a split second, Danny Phantom launched himself into the air, legs fusing into a spectral tail. He raced away, following his ghost sense. 

"How much do you bet that it's the Box Ghost again?" 

《DP: GN》  
Barely ten minutes had passed when the ghost boy returned, annoyance clear on his ghostly features. 

"Let me guess." Sam said smugly. "It was the Box Ghost." 

Phantom scowled. 

"How'd you know?" He said sarcastically. Tucker frowned as he placed a dollar bill into Sam's waiting palm. Danny rolled his eyes. 

He changed his spectral tail back into a pair of legs, lowering himself onto the pavement. The white rings appeared again, transforming him back into his human self. 

"Maybe you're taking the wrong approach about this, Danny." Tucker said, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"Maybe you're right, Tuck." Danny sighed. "I am over thinking this." 

"Should we check the Ghost Zone just in case?" The goth girl asked, turning to face her two male friends. 

"Wouldn't hurt to look." The techno geek added, giving a quick glance at Danny. 

"Sure, why not." Danny replied, "Better than sitting around all day."

The trio began to walk towards Fenton Works. 

《DP: GN》  
The Spectra Speeder sped though the Ghost Zone, the green glow of the atmosphere giving it a slightly acidic looking tinge. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Tucker asked, a bored expression on his face.

"To ease Danny's paranoid mind." Sam replied dully, an equally bored expression on her face. 

"Come on, guys." Danny countered warily, "You'd be paranoid too if you were usually attacked by ghosts every other night and then it suddenly stopped." 

Sam merely raised an eyebrow at the ghost teen in response. 

《DP: GN》  
"Come on, Danny, we've been in here for hours and not one ghost has attacked us. Maybe you should calm down and stop being so melodramatic." Sam stated dryly. 

"I know we'll run into one. It's the freaking Ghost Zone for crying out loud!" Danny interjected. 

"I don't know, dude." Tucker said, "Sam's kind of right. You do seem to be overreacting about this."

Danny sighed, realising he was defeated. 

"Fine," he said. "We'll head back to the Lab." 

With that, the goth girl made to turn the Speeder around, when a sudden aroma meet Danny's nostrils. His back straightened as his attention perked. He looked up. 

"Danny?" Tucker asked, "You okay?"

The halfa blinked, awoken from his daze. 

"Yeah." Danny said, "Just blanked out for a moment." 

His nose twitched slightly, searching for the smell. 

"Hey, Sam." Danny said, breaking the small silence the trio of teens had been holding. 

"Yes?"

"Can I drive?" 

Sam and Tucker looked curiously at the ghost boy. 

"Why?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I just want to check something." Danny said quickly, taking the wheel from her grasp. 

《DP: GN》  
His senses led him to a large, floating, flat surfaced rock covered in ghostly looking vines with white, glowing leaves. Ignoring the protests of the goth girl and the techno geek, Danny phased through the wall of the Speeder. He floated towards the vines, their smell almost intoxicating. 

The halfa bit his lip. 

"Danny!" He heard Sam's voice behind him, but he didn't turn around. Danny wanted to know what the vines were. He had never seen anything like them before. He wanted to get closer.

It didn't take long for the white haired teen to find himself tangled within the vines, his spectral tail wrapping around their thick branches. 

"DANNY!" Both Sam and Tucker yelled in sync, trying to gain the attention of the high-headed halfa, who had now completely disappeared within the vines. 

Sam quickly came to her senses and grabbed the wheel of the Specter Speeder, racing towards the vine covered rock and parking the SS. 

The two humans exited the Speeder, allowing the vines to crunch under their feet. 

"Danny?" The techno geek called out. "You there?" 

"We should split up." Sam suggested, "That way we can cover more distance quicker."

Tucker nodded. "I wonder why he brought us here anyway." He said. 

"Who knows?" The goth strugged, "Let's just find him before anything bad happens." 

Sam watched while the African-American techno geek went right, leaving her to take the left. 

《DP: GN》  
Several minutes passed and neither Sam nor Tucker had come across Danny. 

"Um... SAM!" Sam was startled by the yell of her tech obsessed friend. "Over here!"

She quickly followed the sound of Tucker's voice. Her violet eyes soon found Tucker, his signature red berret slightly lopsided. 

"Did you find him?" Sam asked intensely. 

"You could say that." Tucker said, his expression unreadable as he gestured to the crushed vines in front of him. Sam's eyes widened at what she saw. 

It was Danny, and he seemed to be rolling around in the vines, rubbing his glowing face against them. 

"Danny?" She asked uncertainly, approaching the halfa with caution. 

Danny's attention was pulled away from the vine, the goth's voice wakening him from the trance as he shook his head. 

"Wha-what happened?" He asked groggily, raking his gloved fingers through his messy white hair; white, glowing leaves fell from his hair as he did so. 

"You tell us." Tucker said. "You're the one who's wrapping his tail around a ghost plant." 

"What?" Danny cast a glance at his spectral tail and, true to Tucker's word, it was wrapped around a thick, glowing vine. A slight green tinge dusted across the half ghost's cheeks. He pulled his tail away from the vine, letting it uncurl and form into a pair of legs, watching as it happened. 

"Why'd you bring us here, Danny?" Sam asked, eyeing the halfa, with concern and slight suspicion. 

"I don't know." Danny said lamely, shoulders drooping. "I could smell it and I was curious, I guess."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "You literally flew us half way across the 'Zone. There has to be more to it than that."

"I told you, I don't know." Danny said hotly, "I don't remember much from when I spaced out." 

Tucker offered his hand to the green eyed halfa, who accepted and got to his feet. Danny rubbed the back of his throat sheepishly. 

"Can we just forget this ever happened?" 

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances, obviously worried about their ghostly companion, however, they didn't voice their worries. 

"Alright..." The goth sighed, "But if you blank out again..."

"We'll have to investigate it." Danny finished impatiently, "I know, I know." With that, he flew towards the SS, shaking his head in order to maintain self-awareness of what he was doing. 

《DP: GN》  
Danny was laying on his bed, his blue irises half-heartedly gazing at the blank, white ceiling above him. Images of the ghostly vines seemed to crawl into the corners of his vision. 

"Urgh." The halfa groaned, "I don't get why those vines just keep coming back to me." A small sigh escaped from him before he rolled onto his front and rubbed his eyes once more. 

"Maybe I'm just tired." He mumbled into his pillow, dragging his fingers through the back of his mangled, black hair. Danny lifted his face slightly, stealing a glance at his alarm clock, which read: 

16:27.

He had been laying there for nearly an hour. The half-ghost teen allowed his head to flop back onto the pillow and rolled over, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Placing his feet on the floor, Danny sat up, and then, stood up completely, stretching his arms above his head.


End file.
